What's good for you
by DrarryGirl123
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy return for the eighth year at Hogwarts, Draco is in a relationship with Blaise and Harry has clinged on to Ginny. Both boys are assigned as partners in Potions class, where the boys learn new and frightening things about themselves. Harry wants to express his feelings but Draco has a secret and although he wants Harry badly, he's afraid he'll hurt him


Harry Potter never thought he'd be coming back to Hogwarts again after the war. Well the debris and damage that had been caused to the castle, he hadn't expected to be sat there swigging pumpkin juice on the Gryffindor table like old times. He didn't know if he had the strength to go back and face that the people he had taken for granted had given up their lives for him. Snape, Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Hedwig and Dobby. There were more but Harry didn't want to dwell on them, it was too hard to cope with. Since coming back to Hogwarts things had changed dramatically, Hermione and Ron who never stopped biting at one another, were together and strangely happy , his on/off relationship with Ginny Weasley dwindled though he wasn't sure he particulaly cared to be honest, and the one and only Draco Malfoy had turned out gay and was in a relationship with none other than Blaise Zabini! He was a total babe magent, his milky blonde hair that sweeped in front of his eyes, his toned muscular body and his silver, angry eyes. They were almost okay now, even though a lot had changed in the Malfoy household without Lucuis, Harry had thought that since coming back to Hogwarts Malfoy would be in the shadows, trying to keep out of trouble and try to pass his N.E.W.T.S, it had been the total opposite, Draco had been the worst student, detentions every night, failing every exam except potions, if it hadn't been for a tearful and broken Narcissa and a forgiving McGonagall Harry wasn't sure if Draco would have been allowed to return. The bench sagged a little as a dainty Hermione perched herself next to Harry and then a thump when Ron made an entrance. He wasn't sure he wanted to see his friends at that precise moment but they had been the only ones to keep him from drifting into virtual insanity. "Ronald could you be anymore clumsy?" barked Hermione pouring pumkin juice into a goble, Rom sighed, Hermione constant nagging was grinding on him. "sorry Herm" he apologised and stroked her hand affectionatley, Hermione blushed and began to sort out her neat, stacked homework in class order. Harry wasn't suprised, Hermione gasped at the thought of not completing homework to the best of her ability, the same couldn't be said for Ron. "Ronald have you finished your assignment from Slughorn?" asked Hermione, somehow knowing the answer to that one. "oh shit no, Harry?" cursed Ron, seeing Hermione's face redden with anger. "Ronald! Slughorn gave you two weeks to do it, what were you doing all that time!" demanded Hermione, staring right into Ron's eyes, her chestnut ones full of anger. "loving you" smiled Ron, hoping to get back into Hermione's good books. Hermione blushed and smiled, "pass it here, god its only because i love you" sighed Hermione, scribbling away until she was finished in five minutes flat. She quickly whispered a small charm to turn her beautiful italic handwriting into Ron's sprawly blotched handwriting. "Dont be late to class boys!" instructed Hermione before walking away. "mate are you okay? your supposed to be happy now everythings cleared up" asked Ron, nudging Harry gently with his elbow. "not really, how can i live with myself after what i've done to your family? Fred's gone thanks to me" sighed Harry, blinking back tears. Ron tensed, he was sensitive to this subject. Nothing had been the same in the Weasley household after the war, Molly wanted everything to be kept the same after Fred had died, but that couldn't be done, there was too much debris and damage to the Burrow, except Fred and George's bedroom which had been saved from the flames. "Harry you have to stop blaming yourslef, sure we miss him, we all do, Mum especially, she wants everything to go back to the way it used to be, me sitting at the breakfast table getting my first letter from Hogwarts, Ginny being too young to go, George and Fred loving it in Hogwarts getting into enormous amounts of trouble with exploding sweets and candies that make you burp, Bill and Charlie happily studying in Romania and Egypt, Percy swotting it up, loaded with books and homework, when dad was fascinated with muggles, back when mum smiled, it was chaos, but it was the chaos we'd give anything to go back to" explained Ron, tears clogging in his throat. "Back when i wasn't in your life, you were much happier without me" sighed Harry, and Ron patted him on the shoulder, "dont think like that mate, anyway better be off, potions next" said Ron getting up and picking up the crumpled homework Hermione had completed for him earlier. Harry slumped miserably on one of the potions benches, he didn't know how to keep the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't convince himself that it wasn't his fault for all the unnecessary deaths. "Good morning Mr Potter, a little late perhaps but at least your here" greeted Slughorn, cheerily. Harry couldn't stand this, teachers treating him differently, he never got into trouble, even when he deserved it, Harry almost insisted on a punishment, a detention would give him a sense of satisfaction, that he was the same as everyone else. "Sir, students who arrive late are automatically given a twenty minute detention" Harry instructed, a little angry. Slughorn looked perplexed, "My boy, am i correct on understanding that you would like a twenty minute detention?" asked Slughorn, looking at Harry, quizzically. "Correct Sir, i wanted to be treated like everyone else, you cant make excuses for me, i dont want to be a hero anymore, i want to be a normal student" Harry gruffed, adamant that he needed a punishment. Harry's cool eyes blazed angrily as Slughorn ignored his sentence and carried on with the lesson. Teachers would often do this, pretend Harry hadn't said anything, their pity made him feel physically sick.

Draco Malfoy was once again slouched upon a potions bench, 'this stuff is for beginners' thought Draco, sighing a little. Draco had always been the best in the class for potions, everything that Slughorn taught was amateurish and Draco felt adamant he could do a better job, which he could. Draco had wondered what he was doing back at Hogwarts, it wasn't his choice, however. Things at home had taken a turn for the worst, his father, Lucius, was rotting away in Azkaban prison, Draco didn't actually know if he was dead, he was better off not knowing. Narcissa had been diagnosed mentally unstable, which figured, as she did not stop spouting utter foolishness about the war and how much she missed Lucius, she couldn't handle simple tasks like cooking or washing, well she never did that anyway, a house elf always did. But the things like showering and dressing herself, she just couldn't do it. He wasn't that particulally bothered anyway about Lucuis , he had never had a proper father, Lucius only cared about him when he went out to special dinners and meetings, Draco would always have to look presentable. he taught Draco that you didn't need to fall in love to sire an heir, you just had to make sure they were pure-blooded. Draco almost didn't know how to love, until Blaise came along, things were marginally better with Blaise but it was almost like the same cycle. They were both pure-blooded, both in Slytherin and Blaise was considered 'suitable'. Draco didn't want a suitor, he wanted to fall in love naturally, he hadn't done that with Blaise. Blaise didn't feel the same however, he was head over firebolt in love with Draco, he always had been. He couldn't believe his luck when they formed a relationship. When Draco kissed Blaise, he felt nothing, just pity. No pulling of the heartstrings, no wave of passion, it just hadn'd been there. Draco had always been in love with one person, Cedric Diggory. They had formed an whirlwind affair just before Triwizard Tournament, Draco had loved him more than he could have loved anyone else, no one knew about the affair except Cedric and him and also Pansy. When Draco had found out the tragic death of Cedric, he barracaded himself in the Slytherin common room and wouldn't come out or converse with anybody. He lovingly stroked the pictures and love notes that Cedric had sent, but they couldn't bring him back. Avada Kedavra, the unbreakable curse, you couldn't reverse it, that was the end. Nobody understood Draco, especially the Slytherins, who couldn't see any good in the other competing houses. Hufflepuffs were classed as gossip merchants, which they were, Ravenclaws were branded as nerds and emos and Gryffindor, who Slytherin hated the most, they were just simply namesd 'Weasley fan club'. Draco saw the good in every person who belonged to that house, even Granger. He had cursed himself every night, wishing that he had never called Hermione 'mudblood' that act resembled Lucius's nature, Draco wasn't going to let that happen. He wanted to be nothing like Lucius, but he couldn't just form a bond with the clan. Too many things had been done and said, they could never be erased. Forgiveness is was Gryfindors lack, Draco thought, glumly. He wished everything could go back to the first year and change it so he had been kind to Potter and the Weasley boy, but he couldn't. "Now, you will be working on a project, to produce your own Veriteserum, this takes skill and practice so i will be pairing you up" Slughorn had announced. Draco prayed it would be Blaise, at least he could talk to Blaise. "Mr Longbottom and Mr Zabini, Mr Weasley and Mr Goyle, Miss Granger and Miss Bullstrode," Draco sighed as the list went on and then he froze when the last two names were read out. "Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy". Draco cursed under his breath, he was stuck with Potter of all people?! Golden boy, the boy who blew smoke up his own arse every morning, Draco suddenly felt suicidal. He heard Potter groan, childishly when he was forced to move. "how juvenile, why dont you just sit your little famous hero arse down and work?" Draco spat at Harry, Draco could almost see Harry smile. Dick, Draco cursed. "its funny how you brand me as a hero" sighed Potter, sinking his shoulders. "funny how you dont use self pity" Draco muttered, sarcastically. Draco racked up the ingredients and fired up the cauldron, while Potter just sat there looking motionless and out of place. "what's wrong Potter? didn't get your face in this weeks edition of Witch Weekly" Draco teased, "nope, i was in it actually, it was so embarrassing, and quite sad" sighed Harry, Draco groaned, he was hoping for some sarcasm or some witty banter, instead he had more self pity, typical Potter. "how so?" asked Draco, intrigued, Harry had never looked quite as miserable as this. "i want to be normal, i want everyone to treat me the same way, I'm portrayed as a younger version of Gilderoy Lockhart" shuddered Harry, Draco felt a pang of sadness run through his blood, Potter didn't enjoy fame and popularity?, didn't enjoy girls drooling at his feet?, there was more to him than met the eye, thought Draco raising an eye brow. "ugh, he was a slimy bloke, i always knew there was something unprofessional about him, kind of gave it away when he was unable to control some mere pixies in second year" chuckled Draco and Harry joined the laughter, "it was left for me, Hermione and Ron to coax them back into their cage with pumpkin juice" replied Harry, jotting down notes on the ingredients, he felt bad for copying from Draco but he was sure with Draco's relaxed attitude that it wouldn't be a major problem. "pumpkin juice?" asked Draco, confused throughout Hogwarts he'd never heard that theory before. "yeah, Ron had some on his fingers from breakfast, the pixies were drawn to him, Hermione conjured up a vial and put it in their cages opened" explained Harry, fixing his eyes on Draco. He'd never really noticed how Draco had changed after the war, his silver, hard eyes softer, but they still had that vicious anger in them and passion. The marvelous blonde hair hadn't changed, much to Harry's delight, it was still soft, milky blonde and hung down in his eyes. His newly toned body, with which Harry presumed that Draco had acquired hard muscles and abs. Harry shook his head, was he thinking about Draco Malfoy's body? No, he shook his head, it was the potion fumes messing with his brain, he was barley able to think straight. It was nice that Harry and Draco could converse after what had happened between them. Harry had saved Draco's life in the fire, though Draco couldn't help wishing that he'd left him to die. "you didn't have to help me you know, i would have been better off dead" sighed Draco, he knew that they had to talk about it, they had to bring it to reality. "dont say that Malfoy, your good in your heart i know it" blushed Harry. Draco went bright scarelt for he knew Harry was just trying to be nice, i mean how could a deatheater be good? "Potter i'm not good, i'm pure evil, I'm a deatheater, just like my bastard father" whimpered Draco, halting to a faint whisper. Harry felt pure pity for Draco, at least his parents actually cared about him, but Draco's parents weren't exactly interested in him. "i've got the mark to prove it, i didn't want it though, i never wanted any of this" he whispered, a few tears glided down his pale cheek, he quickly brushed them away, he did not want Harry Potter of all people to watch him cry. "i know you didn't your not evil Malfoy, i'm evil for sixth year when i blasted a sectresempa at you and left you in masses of your own blood, i couldn't believe what i had done to you, i'm the monster" confessed Harry, who had nightmares about that evening, how could he have hurt him like that, he didn't know the true Malfoy, maybe if Malfoy had had a chance to explain then Harry wouldn't have cast the spell. "you did what anyone in your position would have done, i'm a monster, that's why i was in the bathroom, furiously trying to wash my face away, my reflection repulsed me, i was staring into the eyes of evil, all i wanted to do was die" confessed Draco, furiously chopping the plants for the potion. trying to distract himself from crying.

When Harry returned back to the Gryffindor common room he was saddened to find a Ginny Weasley eagerly approaching. "Harry, i've been looking for you everywhere!" Ginny gushed, wrapping her arms around him and staring deep into his eyes. Harry shook his head, he knew Ginny wanted to kiss him, but for some reason Harry didn't feel right. Ginny's lips were almost on Harry's until Harry broke from the embrace and sat down on one of the plump armchairs. "Harry, i know you've been avoiding me lately, so why dont you want to kiss me?" asked Ginny, her brown eyes seeping through to Harry's. He couldn't bear to hurt her so he made up the excuse he always told her to spare her feelings, "I'm just tired Gin, plus i dont think your brother would approve of seeing me snog his baby sister". "Harry, you never say any of this when Hermione kisses Ron, so why are you saying this to me? Ron wont be back for ages i promise, he's out by the lake with Hermione" nagged Ginny, all she wanted to do was be near him, she never thought she would have to fight to spend time with him. "just please Harry" begged Ginny. She leaned forward, her flame coloured hair hanging in front of Harry's nostrils, and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. Harry couldn't face hurting her again so he responded, even though it just felt wrong, he didn't know why. He didn't think it felt wrong in sixth year when they kissed in the room of requirment, it felt quite nice as he'd recalled, though sixth year was just a memory. Harry could feel Ginny's lips smile and deepened the kiss, he wanted to see if that made a difference, but still he just felt nothing. She was clearly enjoying it though, she made soft little moans while they kissed but Harry didn't make a sound, he felt like telling his head to make him like it. He wanted to like it, but he didn't. When they pulled away Ginny was panting heavily, Harry had never kissed her like that, she was eager to find out when the next one was. "Well, your certainly differen't today" giggled Ginny, blushing scarlet. Harry pretended to laugh but felt weird inside, Ginny was certainly attractive, her smooth, pale face, deep auburn eyes, and flame coloured hair, but Harry didn't really enjoy kissing her, or even being with her, things had changed in Harry, and he couldn't work out why.

Back in the Slytherin common room Draco Malfoy had the exactly the same problem as Harry. Except the person wasn't a girl, and instead was a devilishley good looking, tanned, tall Blaise Zabini. Pansy Parkinson was frowning over her homework, though she was just pissed off because Malfoy turned out to be snogging Zabini. She had always known that Malfoy was gay, but Zabini? She had accepted that Draco would never be with her, but had always set her sights on Blaise, but love was a bitch to her and put them two together. She considered Theo, but he never made a move. She was a self-respected Slytherin after all, why should she make a move? "Blaise, i'm not in the mood" sighed Draco, in the middle of snogging Blaise. "Draco Malfoy, when have you ever been 'not in the mood' sighed Blaise, leaning forward so his nose was touching Draco's in attempt for them to kiss. It didn't work as Draco shifted away and folded his arms across his chest. Blaise looked hurt by this act and embarressed, as he shifted off the bed to do his homework next to Pansy, Draco picked up his scarf and wrapped it round him, the Slytherin common room was cold enough without the freezing silence hanging around the room. Draco wanted to apologise to Blaise, but he couldn't, he didn't think he needed to apologise, just because he didn't kiss him, Blaise was such a ovveractive drama queen, Draco thought to himself with a smug expression on his face. He cared about Blaise, of course he did but he wasn't sure he exactly loved him, it was hard for Draco to love somebody, he didn't feel worthy of loving someone, he didn't feel that he had purpouse of life, since knowing he was a deatheater and gaining the dark mark. A wave of nausea hit him as he thought about his dark mark, he pulled up his sleeve to reveal its ugly head. Draco angrily pulled the green velvet curtain around him to shield the others from what he was about to do. He'd done it before, of course, but it had healed. He searched the whole area of the bed to find something, as his hand slid across something small and metal-like he grabbed it and examined it. Penknife, excellent, thought Draco as he slashed it into his dark mark. The pain was unbearable, blood was spewing out of his arms, but he wouldn't stop until his dark mark was completley covered in the spilling of his own blood. Every slash felt excruciating, but he couldn't stop. By now, tears were angrily spilling over his face. Blaise, Pansy and Theo were busy working on homework and just thought Draco was in one of his moods. If anyone of them caught Draco slashing his wrists they would all freak out and send him to Madam Ponfrey, though Draco would be kicking and lashing out, screaming at them to let him suffer. Draco's arm was covered in scarlet liquid, he spread the blood around his dark mark, looking at it would make him want to cut more. Draco pulled his sleeve down, wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed rocking himself gently. He tried to remember a time when his father rocked him like this when he cried, he couldn't think of one. His mother did, loads of times throughout his childhood, the Dark Lord had been in his home before, was enough to make him cry even now. He remembered that night when Lucius tore a painting Draco had made for him when he was five. "Daddy look its you" cooed a young Draco, holding Narcissa's hand, dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "Draco, dont spend your time messing with silly paint! I've told you before! All it is is splodges on a page, worthless, you cant even call it art!" shrieked Lucius, snatching the painting from Draco and tearing it up in front of a tearful Draco. "Lucuis!, come on Draco darling, show mummy some more paintings, Daddy's just stressed" hushed Narcissa, scooping Draco up and holding him to her chest. Draco buried his tear strained face in his mothers neck and wrapped his arms around her, playing with her pale blonde hair. Draco sobbed at the thought of his mother, he missed her dearly.

The next morning as the sun broke in through the Gryffindor curtains Harry was pleased he had potions that day. A chance to talk to Draco, they'd not really discussed anything more and Harry was curious to find out more about the Slytherin. He'd changed after the war, only slightly though. Harry was glad that they were both eighteen and were adult enough to get along. Draco and Harry had never civilly talked, they just fought, Harry was sick of fighting. He wasn't sure he wanted to be an Auror, the fighting was too much to bear. He didn't want to be a hero, he wanted to be normal almost, he wanted people to forget about him defeating Voldermort. Harry dressed and went down to breakfast to find Hermione explaining to Ron about veritaserum. "why?" asked Harry, before he even sat down. "because that prat Zabini, doesn't even talk to me, he just fucks about with ingrediants, expecting me to understand everything" sighed Ron, his head in his hands. "my potion partner's okay actually, we've not argued" admitted Harry, glancing over to the Slytherin table to look at Draco. Pansy, Theo and Blaise were buisily talking while Draco was oblivious to the conversation his head rested on one hand, deep in thought, He looked at Draco's eyes. They were filled with sadness and almost brimming with tears. They were silvery grey, his pale blonde hair hanging down over them. He didn't even bother to flick it out, he didn't seem capable of moving. Harry shook his head, why was he looking at Draco anyway? This was unlike him, he sighed as Ginny strode in, sitting next to him and kissing his cheek. Hermione and Ron put their heads down and muttered something that Harry couldn't quite hear. Harry seemed oblivious to Ginny, her touch felt alien to him, he couldn't understand it, they were meant to be together, Ginny was good for him, but he wasn't good for Ginny, he knew it.

Harry made a beeline for Draco in potions, Draco didn't even move once. Harry waved a hand in front of his eyes. Draco didn't even twitch. "Draco, what's up, did Pansy hex you or something?" asked Harry, with a little chuckle. "nope, but i wished she had" Draco sighed. Harry opened his mouth to ask why but he thought better of it. Draco leant his arm on top of the bench and regretted it. He'd forgotten to clean his shirt last night, the blood stain was huge, it nearly covered his whole sleeeve. He prayed Potter wouldn't notice, but even Draco knew Harry wasn't that stupid. "Malfoy, what happened to you!" Harry gushed, noticing his shirt. Harry felt nauseated, the stain was massive, he'd never seen Draco's pristine shirt that red before. "you wouldn't understand" Draco shook his head and sighed again. "Malfoy if you dont tell me, it wont just be Pansy hexing you" ordered Harry, looking into Draco's silver eyes full of hurt. "Potter, dont pretend you care" sighed Draco, barley looking at him. "what if i do?" asked Harry, blushing and quickly lowering his head to look at his book. Draco turned his head to look at Harry and Harry did the same, for a split second the boys gazed at eachother, not saying a word. "nobody cares Potter, or at least nobody really knows" said Draco, breaking the silence. "Malfoy, just tell me" sighed Harry, and continued to look at the blonde, studying his face. "Potter, in a nutshell I'm a deatheater and i want to die" gabbled Draco and stared at his hands, limp. "Malfoy, why the fuck would you want to die? you have a great Manor, good friends, and a mother" asked Harry, his voice tight at the last three words. "for one the Manor brings back horrid memories, my father's in Azkaban, I'm probably going to join him, everybody fucking hates me and wont go near me, I'm a DEATHEATER, my mother's mentally unstable and she's the one person in my life who may actually love me" explained Malfoy, tears brimming in his silvery eyes. "how does this explain all the blood?" asked Harry, his own eyes, nearly full of tears. "i cut myself, whenever i see the Dark Mark on my arm, i cut myself until all the blood covers my Dark Mark and its like its not there" explained Draco, a tear gliding elegantly down his pale cheek. Harry, without thinking, gently lifted up Draco's sleeve to reveal his dark mark. Harry discovered that the Dark mark was plastered in horrific scars, every single one looked agonizingly painful, watching someone so beautiful do this to themselves nearly sent Harry over the edge. Harry gently touched each scar one by one, suprisingly Draco didn't stop him. Draco's touch didn't feel alien to him at all, though he decided not to think about it. Harry carefully pulled Draco's rolled sleeve down and patted his arm. "promise me you wont do it again Draco" Harry said gently, looking into Draco's silver eyes. Draco chose to ignore the fact that Harry called Draco by his first name. "Potter its hard to not, everytime i see it i feel nauseated, it reminds me of my father, and that i was one of the Dark Lord's servers" Draco confessed, looking into Harry's emerald eyes. "you was Draco, but you were forced and you knew it was wrong so it doesn't count, just promise me" corrected Harry, touching Draco's wrist. "I promise Harry" Draco promised, ignoring that he just called Harry by his first name. Harry smiled at Draco and Draco smiled back.

Harry slumped himself on one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was in the library and had dragged Ron with her. He couldn't stop thinking about Potions. Draco's scars haunted him, ugly, brutal amounts of pain and tears inflicted on the scars. The way Draco ahd promised not to hurt himself made Harry believe him, though now he wasn't so sure. Harry thought in his mind how he'd touched Draco's skin. He'd expected to feel disgusted, maybe scales along the dark mark, but Draco's skin was icy cold and marble white. Draco's touch hadn't felt alien to him like Ginny's. Harry shook his head furiously, he wanted a normal life. Normal would be living in the Burrow with Ginny and his children alongside Hermione and Ron and their offspring, occasional visits from Percy and Audrey and their children, Bill and Fleur and Victoire, Dominique and Louis and maybe Charlie who was still engrossed in his dragon studies. He wanted this, he'd be just like Hermione and Ron, they'd probably have three children just like everyone expected Ginny and Harry to bear. But Hermione and Ron were in love, and were both happy to spend the rest of their lives together happily. Harry thought this over, did he really want to wake up to Ginny everyday?, go to work as an Auror like the rest of the wizarding world expected him too then come home to Ginny? Harry knew in his heart he didn't love Ginny, he just was a coward to admit it, the rest of the world expected to marry Ginny and have children together, but did anyone consider what Harry wanted? They'd probably look through Witch Weekly and see a photshoot of the chosen one and his family, believe the fake smile Harry had put on and see nothing behind it. Harry wondered if Draco and Blaise would carry on seeing eachother and have children and a nice famiy. Harry couldn't really see a child loving Malfoy Manor, and to be honest neither could Draco. It held too many bad memories for him, no child could ever change what happened in that building.

Draco sighed and slumped on his bed furiously, Blaise, Theo and Pansy had gone to Hogsmede for an hour and Draco was left alone with his thoughts. Draco had been invited but turned it down, he wouldn't have minded a slow walk with Blaise, but Blaise always wanted something more and Draco didn't think he could give him that. He didn't want to hurt Blaise, but Draco didn't feel like he felt anything for him. He was an amazing friend Draco gave him that, but Draco wasn't sure he loved him. His heart didn't beat uncontrollably when Blaise entered the room, he didn't kill or blow off any of his plans just to be with him, truthfully he never had any plans, and if he did they always involved Blaise. He remembered Potions class with Potter that morning, he'd enjoyed it but he was an emotional sod, why did Potter insist on watching him cry? Did he feel superior to Draco just becasue he defeated the Dark Lord? No, Draco said hastily remembering Potter's actions that morning, Potter was a terrible actor so he must have been speaking from the heart. That was funny, Potter acting all nice to him when frankly he was a twat, but Draco was just a tight bastard, compared to him Potter was an angel, all those times when Draco had been awful to him refreshed in his memory throughout those times Potter had saved his life, he could have left Draco burning slowly to death in the fire but he didn't he saved him. Draco still felt that he had to repay Potter in any way he could. But Potter had a thing for pity and compliments it seemed, Draco didn't want Harry going into a mood when they'd only just become civil to eachother. Weird as it sounded Draco wanted to get to know the boy who lived. He bet he was at Hogsmede, the golden trio with the weaslette thrown in, scorned Draco, smirking. His mood told him he was eager for tomorrow, double potions. Normally he would be happy anyway, after all he was the best in the class, even better than Potter. But it wasn't because of his ability, it was because of his partner.

Harry's mind blurred a little during his sleep. Nightmares, he suspected, though he was wrong. It was a different dream, his arms were wrapped in a passionate embrace. Hot, open mouthed kisses pressed into his nude skin. This mysterious figure, clutched Harry's hair, tugging the messy raven locks, this figure certainly wasn't a woman. The boy ran his slim pale fingers through his soft hair , this person's hair was short, thin, hung in his eyes and was shockingly pale blonde...

Draco bolted upright awake. He'd been in a dream too, the exactly same one. He never got to see this person's face, so who could it be? It wasn't Blaise, Blaise didn't have raven hair. But Draco knew one thing, that certainly wasn't his dream. He mopped the sweat from his brow and yawned. Pansy was already dressed and up, this wasn't like her at all, she'd only gotten up early because she needed to finish some homework that was due in today. Theo hung lazily out of his bead, on his pillow a wet patch where he'd been drooling. Draco looked at the side of him and there was Blaise, huddled up to Draco's arm. Sentimental git, Draco thought, tutting. Draco slipped out of bed and pulled on his robes, the others were starting to wake just as he tied his shoes. He preferred to eat alone, Pansy's idea of conversation certainly wasn't a show Draco wanted tickets for. He made his way down to breakfast and caught the eye of a tired Gryffindor.

Harry's head was almost in his breakfast, the dream had kept him up all night. He tried to work out who this person was, the dream hadn't shown the person's face. Harry was confused, so confused, the person in the dream was a boy, was Harry gay? He'd certainly been loving it in the dream, and when he woke up he was suprisingly 'excited'. He was confused rather, he wanted to find out who the boy was, he had an idea who it was and was afraid it was true. Harry slumped down onto the potions lab, tiredly, he was more awake than at breakfast as he wanted to talk to Draco. "You look like death warmed up Potter" chuckled Draco, pulling out a cauldron and setting up. "dont remind me, i hardly slept last night" sighed Harry, fiddling with a few leaves. "me too, some stupid girl having a wet dream last night" mumbled Draco, lighting the cauldron. "what do you mean?" asked Harry, hastily. "oh right, well its kinda hard to explain, but i can see what people dream, it doesn't particulally have to be someone I'm close too, but the dreams are far more clear" explained Draco, leaving Harry astounded. "so you could see what i dreamt last night for example, this is all hypothetical of course" gabbled Harry, blushing. "well not exactly, you see if someone dreams about me for example, i could identify myself straight away and my image would be clear, but i cannot identify the other person in the dream or the dreamer herself/himself" explained Draco, making Harry even more nervous. "so how many dreams can you see in a night then?" asked Harry, playing with his fingers nervously. "well, if I'm in the dream i can identify myself and because i'm relevant in the dream, that dream will be played in my mind, i cannot see, for example, if Granger was dreaming about owning a vast collection of bookstores and being married to Weasley, i wouldn't be able to see that, only if i were mentioned, would the dream be played, i hate to be big headed but a lot of people dream about me" chuckled Draco, stirring the concoction anti clockwise. "like who?" asked Harry, curiously. "well because Pansy is close to me and we sleep in the same dormitory i can pretty much identify her and myself in her dreams, basically all of the eight year slytherins. One time Pansy dreamt that she and I were in France making love on the newest edition of a firebolt next to the starts, unfortunatley for her that was when she found out the love affair between me and Diggory" sighed Draco, remembering Cedric's touch he'd left imprinted on his heart. "you and Cedric?!, when?" asked Harry, shocked. He couldn't believe him and Malfoy had 'dated'. "oh, we made time, while a few slytherins and hufflepuffs were out of the way busy gallavanting in Hogsmede, Cedric would sneak into my dormitory, he'd write me things of course, we'd take a piece of parchment each and write messages for eachother, the words would vanish and appear on the other person's page, pretty clever actually, God i miss him" shuddered Draco, wiping a few escaped tears. "you and Diggory, I cant believe him, so did you and Cedric..." asked Harry, muttering almost. "what?" asked Draco, this is what annoyed him about Potter, always muttering, would the twat at least speak up? "you know, behind closed doors" whispered Harry, Draco was almost sniggering. "fuck? yeah i fucked him a couple of times, dead romantic though, God Potter you cant even mention the word sex without blushing like a fool" sniggered Draco, glancing to Potter's lobster coloured cheeks. "you fucking Cedric? That's something you dont hear everyday" breathed Harry, thinking about how Cedric had gotten to dance with Cho and all along he was fucking Malfoy? "the wizarding world is full of mystery Potter, you never know what's going to happen" shrugged Draco, smiling cheekily. "yes just like you at night" sighed Harry, fumbling around with the tools. "what do you mean Potter?" asked Draco, defensivley. "I've seen you, when i have a nightmare, i always go up to the Astronomy tower and think for a while , i sometimes hide when your there, because your crying and when you cry you get defensive and angry" mumbled Harry, his head looking at his feet. Draco blushed, he hadn't known anyone was watching him in one of his nightly moods. Draco was now curious, just how much did Potter know about him? "what else do you know?" asked Draco, shooting a look into Harry's mystical emerald eyes. "well i know that everytime you do go to the Astronomy tower you take a bottle of Firewhiskey your mother sends you and also one of her letters. You say you miss her and that you love her deeply and you wish that you were young again in your mother's arms. You keep looking at your dark mark but because you promised me you'd stop, you cast 'agua mante' and wash your Dark Mark until it scratches your skin, You like it when the night has a wind to it and it blows through your hair, you like to run your fingers through it, feeling the wind" explained Harry, blushing again. Draco was shocked and yet pleased, was Potter stalking him? The boy who lived stalking a Death eater? This was too much. "well, i see that you pay attention to my actions in the evening" was all Draco could say, he was stunned, Potter actually watched him? God he must have been bored, Draco thought. "But i never came up to the tower last night, I had a good dream I think, I only come up if i have a nightmare, and when I'm curious to see what your doing" explained Harry, mumbling the last part. "wow the chosen one curious about a Death eater" sighed Draco, remembering his 'title'. "nope I'm just curious about you, not that your a Death eater" confessed Harry, more openly than before. "dont be, my life is an endless array of confusion and mistakes" sighed Draco, running his fingers through his hair. Harry gasped, just like the boy did in his dream, Draco had confirmed his worst fears, Harry had been dreaming about Draco...

Draco was confused at Harry's gasp, God he was a twat, he thought. "what's a matter with you? snitch got your tongue or something?" asked Draco, sarcastically, remembering first year when Harry caught the snitch in his mouth. Draco sighed again, he hated bringing Quidditch up, he wasn't aloud to play it anymore, McGonagall had banned him from playing Quidditch because he'd gotten into trouble too many times. How could the best seeker in Slytherin give up Quidditch, he was sure Harry would at least understand that. "no, its just I think i know who dreamt that dream" replied Harry, shaking. Draco was now incredibly curious. "who?! this is brilliant, who's the sneaky twat who's been having dreams about me?" chuckled Draco, and Harry smiled at Draco's laugh. It was warm and happy, he'd heard Draco laugh at him, but that was forced, this laugh was different. "well I dont really have a clear idea, but I think it could have been a Gryffindor" mumbled Harry, praying Draco wouldn't figure this out as Harry knew Draco was incredibly smart, though he hid it well. "Nope it cant have been, I'm not that close to a Gryffindor, but the closer I get to one, the more chance I cant identify the other person or the dreamer" explained Draco, his silver eyes transfixed on Harry's emerald ones. Harry didn't say anything for a moment, he just stared into Draco's silver eyes, feeling light, like all his blood had been sucked out of his body. Those eyes.., thought Harry, mystically. How were they that beautiful and enticing? Ginny's weren't like that, her eyes were just boring brown, when he looked into her eyes, they never made him feel like that. Did Draco have some magic power, was he hypnotizing Harry without him knowing?

Draco sighed and rolled over, he couldn't sleep. More nightmares had been playing in his head, and this time they were his own. More about his father being abusive and cruel, and his mother trying to keep the peace. Draco had tried to escape one time, he didn't run away outside, there were so many rooms in the manor he could hide, and Lucius wouldn't bother to find him. Narcissa went frantic, running around every room looking for him. She eventually found him, huddled in an old wardrobe in the attic, scared and cold. Draco sighed thinking about his mother, he needed her. He couldn't lay in his bed, he needed a distraction. He decided to walk to the Astronomy Tower, that would distract him, he could be alone with his thoughts, no one would hear his sobs and begging for his mother to hold him once more. He made it to the top of the tower and breathed in the harsh, night air. "cant sleep huh?" spoke a voice, that made Draco jump. "Potter? what the fuck, you scared the shit out of me!" cursed Draco, jumping backwards. "sorry" mumbled Harry, looking down at his feet again, blushing. "Potter, what exactly are you doing here?" asked Draco, suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Harry. "couldn't sleep, that's all" lied Harry. Draco somehow didn't believe Harry. "Potter come off it, why are you really here? nobody's around so you might as well explain" said Draco, pushing Harry to tell the truth. Harry breathed out nervously. "If you must know, I was hoping I'd see you here, I kinda wanted to see you, if that makes sense" stumbled Harry, scratching his head. Draco's blood rushed to his head, Potter wanted to see him? Why? "Potter by any chance, was that you in the dream?" asked Draco, looking into Harry's eyes again. A moan hitched in Harry's throat but he forced it down, what would Draco think of him? "no" he whispered. "Harry, it was you wasn't it?" asked Draco, softly. "yes" Harry said quietly. Draco sighed and was speechless, what could he say to that? what was his comeback? Potter had a crush on him, the chosen one had a crush on a death eater, Draco thought smugly. Harry stepped closer to Draco their noses almost touching. Draco could see the desire that danced in Harry's eyes, he panted, his mouth filled with want. How Harry wanted Draco, he needed him right at that second. Harry leaned in and kissed Draco square on the mouth.


End file.
